Mech and Cat
by Dragowolf
Summary: Inspired by one of bloodychaser's drawings. After a battle one will go looking for friends and family, but Bluestreak never expected to meet a new friend and a feline clone after a battle. Please read and review.


Hey, everyone!! Here is another story. I love Spring Break!! I can do writing without having to worry about school (still got to worry about homework but I cann't have everything). Hope you like.

Also I want to thank my beloved beta reader Lament of Meow, without her this story would not be as error free as it is. I am very thankful to her for all her help and encouragement.

Note: This story was inspired by bloodychaser's drawing which you can find at http:// bloodychaser. deviantart. com/ art/ TF- G1- Bluestreak- 79020799 (take the spaces out). Please go look at it, in my opinion the picture is better than my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, so PLEASE don't sue me.

* * *

**Mech and Cat**

The battle with the Decepticons had been a short one. The Stunticons were sent to the city just as distractions, while the rest of the Decepticon forces went to the new power plant. The Autobots had to split up their forces, one to deal with Menasor and the other to deal with Megatron and all the rest of the Decepticons and while the fight with Menasor had been a short one, almost half the city was left in ruin. The Autobots who had come to fight were now a rescue team, digging though the rubble to find survivors and moving the debris so that reconstruction could begin soon.

Bluestreak had been one of the Autobots assigned to the task of looking for survivors. At first a few of the other Autobots wanted to send the gray Dastun back to the Ark, thinking that the sight of the ruined city would bring forth memories of his own lost home. But Bluestreak begged to be allowed to help, and as of yet few could refused the gray Dastun when he turned his pleading look on them. Ratchet had a few times, but it had taken all of his will power to do so. So Blue stayed and helped, but was under the strictest of orders that he was not to push himself and if he, at any time, felt overwhelmed to tell one of the others and they would escort him back to the Ark. Yes, they treated him like a youngling sometimes, but every single member of the Ark hated to hear him wake up screaming because of nightmares, and hated it even more when they saw him tired and nervous the next morning.

As Bluestreak looked around the rubble, he hoped he would be able to find a survivor. He wanted to prove that he could be helpful, he know he was not the very best, so Blue always felt that he had to prove himself to everyone. Though ask any member of the Ark and they would tell you he was the best gunner in the Autobot army - but also one of the bots with the lowest self-esteem, too. Walking around carefully, Bluestreak listened for anything that would indicate life and he couldn't help but cringe a little at the destruction caused by the battle. How many had died? How many loved ones would mourn the lost?

Then all of a sudden he heard something, it was an organic female voice calling out "Blue". He had no idea why any female would be calling for him, but his curiosity was piqued. So he went in search of the voice. After walking some distance he turned a corner and there was a small female organic with light brown-blond hair and golden eyes. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before the girl started to scream.

"Decepticon!"

Bluestreak jumped and nearly fell on his aft. He was not sure of what to do at first; it wasn't every day that someone called him a Decepticon. Primus, this was the first time he ever remembered being called that.

"No, no, no! I am not a Decepticon. I am an Autobot." As Bluestreak said this he pointed to his Autobot insignia. The girl slowly stopped screaming but the fear was still there.

"Hey it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. Please you were calling my name."

The girl's scared look took on a hint of confusion, "Eh…?"

"You were calling out 'Blue' and, well, my name is Bluestreak. 'Blue' is a nickname everyone gave me. Like a lot of human names, some of our names are long and we make up nicknames to make it easier to talk to someone or get their attention. Though sometimes someone will give one of us nicknames to make fun of us. Like one of the minibots gave me the nickname 'the walking run on sentence'…."

As Blue kept talking, the girl started to feel the fear and confusion leave her and slowly began to relax. His talking had a strange calming affect on her. It made her feel as if everything was going to be alright. After a few more moments of listening to the giant Dec… no, Autobot babble on about nicknames that different Autobots had, she interrupted him.

"Um…." Blue stopped and looked at her and realized he had been babbling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know I babble and everyone says I shouldn't…"

"No, don't worry, I like listening to you."

"You do?" Bluestreak stared at her in disbelief, someone liked to listen to him babble? That was rare.

"Yes, it's very calming."

Bluestreak thought about that for a while before remembering why he was there.

"Oh that's right, you were calling out my name. Were you looking for me?"

"What? No, I wasn't looking for you."

"But you were calling out 'Blue'."

"Oh, that's my kitten's name."

Blue looked at her for a moment before hesitantly asking, "Kitten?"

"Yes I got this kitten a week ago from a friend and he has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen so I call him 'Blue'. Cute, eh?" the girl smiled at Bluestreak while he just stared at her for a few moments, trying to decide what to think about that. And trying to remember exactly what a 'kitten' looked like.

"Oh… well, I haven't seen any kittens anywhere but I was still looking when I heard you calling." Blue said.

"I hope he's ok." Bluestreak looked at the girl and the worried look on her face made his spark twist. An idea popped into his head, "Why don't I help? I have scanners where you do not, and my audio receptors are better than human ears. I can help."

"Would you?" the girl asked and Bluestreak nodded "Thank you!" A smile appeared on her face and caused Blue's spark to flutter.

"Yo….You're welcome." Blue stammered out. Then realized he didn't even know the girl's name, and upon mentioning this the girl's surprised look turned into an embarrassed one.

"Oh how rude of me. You may call me Becca." She held out her hand for him to shake. Bluestreak stared at the hand, not quite sure what to do. Then he remembered Prime facing this problem before and held out his index finger for her to shake.

"Well Becca, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bluestreak, an Autobot gunner."

"Nice to meet you, too, Bluestreak." After that the two started searching the rubble of the city. Eventually Bluestreak picked Becca up, saying that it was too dangerous for her to be walking around on foot and that he was worried for her safety. Which was true enough, but he also did that because she was getting tired but would not let him carry her for that saying she was not tired. She seemed to be as stubborn as Ironhide. The pair searched like this for another hour before Bluestreak picked up a faint 'meow'.

"Meow? Becca, I hear a cat!" exclaimed Bluestreak, getting excited at the prospect of finding Becca's beloved Blue.

"Is it Blue?"

"I don't know, but let's find out." The pair made their way towards the meowing, finally coming to a building that once might have been an apartment building, but was now just a pile of rubble. Bluestreak set Becca down and shifted some of the pieces carefully, hoping to avoid squishing the kitten. After a little shifting of debris, Becca went and slipped her arms under a pile and moved her arms around. As a smile came across her face, a gasp escaped her and she extracted a small pile of gray fur.

"Blue!" At the sound of its name, the kitten uncurled itself to reveal a small fluffy light gray kitten with a white face, Autobot blue eyes, and a small bell on its tail.

"Blue, I am so glad you're alright!" Becca hugged the kitten in her arms while the kitten purred so loudly that Bluestreak was reminded of a car engine.

"So is this Blue? He really is cute. Are all kittens this small or just him? Why does he have a bell? Is it…" As Bluestreak rambled and looked at the kitten, he could not help but have a sense of deja vu. Who did the kitten remind him of? If, at that moment, Bluestreak had looked in a mirror he would have seen that the kitten looked a lot like him. Becca giggled at the gunner's rambling, finding it almost as adorable as Blue's meows. Becca knew that they had to get back to the shelter where she was staying at, her friends would be worried by now.

"Now that we found him shouldn't we be getting back? I mean, aren't the other Autobots going to be worrying about you?" asked Becca. A worried look appeared on her face. Bluestreak looked shocked for a moment and then a look of horror appeared on his face. He had forgotten to check in with the rest of the Autobots for a little over three hours. Prowl was not going to be happy. Seeing the terror on Bluestreak's face Becca wondered what could be wrong and asked and Bluestreak explained.

"I haven't checked in with the other Autobots in hours, they are going to be so angry! Well, not only angry because they are my friends, so they will be worried, but Prowl is always telling us to follow orders and everything. He is going to be mad that I didn't follow protocol and…" Bluestreak rumbled on for a few more seconds before Becca realized that he should probably just contact them.

"Bluestreak, don't you have someway of contacting them? I'm sure they would be happy to hear from you whether you are late or not," Becca gave him an encouraging smile and Blue looked up at the gunner and meowed what could only have been an encouraging message. Bluestreak looked at the two organics and knew they were right, but that didn't mean that he was looking forward to the dressing down he was going to get.

Activating his com unit, Bluestreak tried to contact anyone who might be in the area and finally got Jazz.

"Bluestreak reporting in, Jazz."

"Bluestreak! You're late reporting in, is everything all right? You're not hurt are ya?" The worry in Jazz's voice was clear evidence that he was worried for the gunner. It made Bluestreak feel a little guilty; he hated worrying his friends like that.

"No, I'm alright. I was just helping a girl find her cat." As Bluestreak said this he looked down at the pair to find the girl smiling while scratching under the cat's chin and the cat purring so loud that Bluestreak wondered if Jazz could hear it though the com unit.

"Awww, pulling an Inferno on us are ya, Blue? Well, where are you? I don't see you anywhere." Started by this last question, Bluestreak looked around and realized that he was nowhere near the other Autobots. When had he gotten so far from them? For that matter, where was he?

"Ummm, I don't know where I am Jazz. I must have gotten lost when I was looking for the kitten. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to and…"

Skillful from vorns of practice, Jazz easily interrupted Bluestreak, "Don't worry about it. Hound is here, so we'll just have him track you down. You and your friend stay put. We'll be there in a little while. OK?"

Bluestreak sent an affirmative back to Jazz and then looked at Becca and Blue to find them both looking at him. They both looked like they wanted to know what the others had said.

"Jazz and the others are on their way. He said that they should be here really soon and we should wait for them," said Bluestreask.

Becca nodded, and then asked, "Who's Jazz?" A meow from Blue seemed to repeat the question.

"Jazz is one of my commanding officers. He is a really nice bot and he…" As Bluestreak started to explain who all of the Autobots were he sat down and put Becca on his knee, thinking that they might as well get comfy if they were going to have to wait. Blue took the opportunity to move out of Becca's arms and onto Bluestreak where he proceed to explore the mech as thoroughly and with as much curiosity as any kitten could have.

When the other Autobots arrived at Bluestreak's location, not one of them was surprised to see a girl and her cat with him. But they were very surprised to see how similar the kitten and Bluestreak were in appearance. Many of them could not help but laugh at the sight - it was cute, but no decent mech would ever admit that. Jazz grinned and wandered over to the trio who had yet to notice him or any of the other Autobots yet.

"Hey Bluestreak, who's your friend?" asked Jazz. Slightly startled Bluestreak and Becca looked over to see Jazz and several other Autobots standing there looking as if they would fall over laughing at any moment.

"Hey Jazz, this is Becca," explained Bluestreak, Becca waving when her name was mentioned, "and this little guy is Blue."

At that every Autobot started to snicker Jazz just barley kept it in, the wide grin on his face making it evident that he found this whole thing amusing.

"Blue, when did you have kittens?" asked Cliffjumber.

"So, did someone try to clone you?" asked Sideswipe.

Bluestreak and Becca looked at each other and then at Blue who was currently attacking one of Bluestreak's fingers in the playful fashion of any kitten. Looking back and forth between the two, it finally occurred to Becca why the Autobot had seemed familiar; he _did_ look a lot like her beloved kitten.

"Well, what do you know? The two of you really do look a lot alike," Becca stated. A smile spread across her face and she looked up at Bluestreak to find his face wearing a clueless expression. Bluestreak looked at the cat and could not see the similarity, and likewise the kitten started to stare at him while flicking one ear and meowing. A collective 'aww' went up from the Autobots, Hound in particular.

Jazz's grin widened, he could not get over the similarities between the two, but they needed to head back. Poor Prowl was worrying about Bluestreak and Jazz knew that he just had to see this with his own optics.

"Alright, everyone time to head back. We need to report in and I am sure the lovely lady and her cat would love to get something to eat after all this excitement," said Jazz. As if on cue, Becca's stomach gave a growl. Turning bright red and giving a shaky laugh, Becca realized Jazz was right - she was starving. Bluestreak just smiled and held out his hand and Becca and Blue jumped in. Blue was apparently as hungry as his owner, and was loud in making it known to all.

On the way back to the shelter, Becca started to tell Bluestreak all about her friends and the two talked the entire way back. It appeared that Becca could talk just as much as Bluestreak could, and Blue was very vocal as well. He meowed as his owner talked, almost like he was agreeing or disagreeing with her. Neither really seemed to care what anyone else thought, but had they looked around to see the other's reactions, they would have seen that they were smiling. It was nice to see Bluestreak so relaxed; usually he would be twitching like mad right now.

Upon arriving at the shelter, Bluestreak was almost immediately greeted by Prowl who had feared that the search though the rubble had been too much for the young gunner. He rushed up to Bluestreak to make sure he was all right when he stopped dead in his tracks. There in Bluestreak's hand was a near duplicate of him in the form of a cat. Prowl was sure something in his battle computer frizzed, but it was not bad enough to freeze him, thank goodness. Prowl did not want to visit Ratchet in the near future, not after the medic had to deal with Gears, Sunstreaker, and Huffer all in the same day.

Bluestreak smiled at seeing his mentor and walked the rest of the way to Prowl, presenting his hand that held his new friends and proudly showcasing them to Prowl.

"Prowl, I would like you to meet Becca and Blue. Becca, this is Prowl. I told you all about him. Remember?" Bluestreak looked down at the human in his hand and Becca smiled at him.

"So this is the famous Prowl that you told me so much about, eh? Well Prowl it is very nice to meet you," replied Becca. Like she had done with Bluestreak a few hours ago, she held out her hand to shake and, like Bluestreak had responded, Prowl held out a finger for her. Bluestreak smiled at both of them shaking hands, it was nice to see two of his friends getting along so well.

Prowl watched Bluestreak and was amazed, he couldn't remember seeing Bluestreak this relaxed around anyone before. Prowl was happy, Bluestreak had found a friend.

As the time to leave approached, Becca, Bluestreak, and Blue said their goodbyes. All of them were sad to leave each other, but they had exchanged information so they could keep in contact.

When Bluestreak transformed and started to drive away, Blue stood as high as he could in Becca's arms and meowed to the Autobot who looked so much like him. Who knew that you could find the most interesting of friends in the most interesting of places?

* * *

So... good, bad, or ulgy? Please review!! Even if all you say is 'nice job'. It really helps. 


End file.
